mcworldbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luceria, the Last Paragon of the West
Luceria, the Last Paragon of the West (pronounced loo-sher-ia), is a city-state located on the mountainous island in the North Ocean. The main city, including the harbor and citadel, are located on the northern coast of the island, in Broken Stone's Bay. History and Lore This section will be expanded in the future. Founding Luceria was founded after the collapse of the Great Western Empire, approximately 800 years ago, on the ruins of the Empire's most populous city. It was founded by the last West-King of the Empire, Locutus, and the surviving Imperial citizens. The Last Fleet Luceria's founders came to the island of Luceria on the remains of the Fourth Forward Fleet, the only part of the Empire's vast naval power known to survive the Imperial collapse. Most of the 4th Fleet was disassembled for building materials shortly after the city's founding. However, one ship, the I.N.S. Resplendent, remains in the city's dry-docks as a historical monument. It is taken out on the waters of the bay once a year as part of a national celebration. The War of the White Rose This section of lore will be expanded when more factions are added. The People's Revolution Approximately 120 years ago, the king Lucius IV ascended to the throne. The start of his reign was marked by a rapid expansion of industrial and military power. The citizens, normally of a largely homogeneous political leaning, were split into two parties. The parties were referred to, informally, as the Brigadiers on one side, and the Comrades on the other. The Brigadiers were highly supportive of the changes brought by the king, eager to industrialize and rebuild the Empire with a powerful navy. The Comrades, however, were highly opposed to the reforms. They argued that the militarization was unnecessary, and wasted resources and manpower that could be better applied to social programs and civilian welfare. Lucius further polarized the populace by passing new restrictive laws, intended to increase focus on industry and normalize the economy. There was considerable civil unrest, as even some of the Brigadiers were upset by the new limits on personal freedom. The situation exploded about 12 years after Lucius took the throne, when the king's guard arrested numerous public speakers and leaders of the Comrades, on charges of "treason, treachery, and conspiracy to overthrow the monarchy." The civilian populace, Comrade and Brigadier alike, revolted against Lucius' regime, invading the royal castle and capturing the king. Lucius was lynched and hanged off the foremast of the Lucerian flagship, the I.N.S. Solis. Princess Ardinia II was sworn in as the new head of state. The Modern Golden Age The city-state of Luceria is currently in a golden age, under the reign of King Lycanthus IX. Ironically, the current golden age can largely be attributed to the reforms, industry, and military buildup under Lucius IV. Influence on the World Military Power Luceria is a powerful naval force, with fleets nearly a quarter the size of the fleets of the Empire at its height. Lucerian fleets dominate the world's oceans, fending off pirates, barbarians, and yet created faction ships. Colonies Luceria controls numerous farming colonies on the heavily wooded island to the southwest. These colonies operate largely independently; despite being located so close to the main city, and are given a significant degree of independence; so long as they meet their food and lumber quotas. Culture Lucerian culture is long and storied, with numerous holidays and festivals all times of year. Lucerian society is heavily dependent on the ocean; all adults and most children are trained in sailing and navigation. All households in the city have their own flag or banner, and a child is given a copy of their family's flag on their 16th birthday, as a coming-of-age honor. Lucerian holidays are loud, festive, and very social events; and held regularly several times a year. The city is strung up with lights and decorations, tables are set up in the streets, and feasts are held in each neighborhood. There are parades held for many of the more significant holidays, attended by most of the city's citizens. All businesses are closed, and expenses payed for out of the national treasury. On Lusdelier (looze-dell-ee-ay), a holiday celebrating the founding of the city, the I.N.S. Resplendent is brought out of dry-dock, strung up with lights, and paraded around the bay. Religion Lucerian religion is largely based on the worship of the sun, the moon, and the stars. Industry Mining and Quarrying Lucerian industry is built on stone and steel. Most of the city-state's manpower is dedicated towards mining and metalwork, although quarrying and masonry is also a large part of Lucerian activity. The city's massive foundries are fed by an extensive mining operation, dug out in a maze-like system of tunnels and chambers deep beneath the city. Metalworking Luceria is a haven for blacksmiths and mechanics, with a large array of forges and workshops manned by some of the most skilled workers there are. The city's industrial sector is constantly active, the streets filled with the ringing of hammers on anvils and the roaring of steam engines. Shipbuilding Luceria has the largest port on the ocean, with extensive dry-docks and shipyards for building and maintaining not only its large navy, but many merchant ships that are sold to foreign traders. Science The Royal University The University houses the largest library in the nation, and is responsible for all the technological development in Luceria. Students and professors study mechanics, chemistry, physics, and astronomy. Scientists and master mechanics develop new machines and devices, constantly furthering the technology of the nation. Resources this section will be written sometime in the near future Government this section will be written sometime in the near future Notable Structures this section will be written sometime in the near future MWC Info Project name: Luceria (pronounced loo-sher-ia), the Last Paragon of the West Lore: see above, 'History and Lore' Relationship to Existing Lore: source of visitors to smaller settlements Purpose: faction capital Approximate size: in totality: approx. 1000 by 1500 blocks. main city: approx. 450 by 400 blocks Approximate Location: centered on -150, -4200 Theme: grand, ostentatious, graceful, lots of pillars/arches/domes, very elongated/drawn out architectural features Building Style: High Gothic, Greco-Roman Block Palette: stone, stone bricks, cobblestone, limited use of spruce/dark oak wood for roofing, primary colors should be blue and grey, lots of fountains and statues WorldGuard Flags: none Resources and Labor sources: creative mode, I have full plans to include an extensive system of quarries and mines for realism Notable Structures: see above, 'Notable Structures' Form of Government: see above, 'Government' Food Sources: mostly fish and other seafood, small birds, very limited vegetables (due to extremely poor farming conditions), almost nonexistent fruits that need to be imported, berries and nuts foraged from pine forest Soil Fertility: extremely poor, farming industry is practically nonexistent, most vegetables and all fruits must be imported Approximate Population: realistically: there may be housing for a few dozen players at most. within lore: tens of thousands